R E A L I T Y ?
by Shattering Desire
Summary: "Then why don't you and Jasdero imagine the perfect girl?" Jasdero took that a little too literally, as Tyki had honestly meant that as a joke more than anything else. :: Or in which David and Jasdero is forced to attend a HUMAN party with the Earl and others, specifically David.


" _WHAT?_ " The sound of the more violent twin of Jasdevi yelling was obvious to everyone in the house, making some of the residents smirk like the damn sadists they are.

"You are required to have a date for this party, David." The Earl repeated, scratching his hairy chin before yawning.

"Why do WE have to go?! I thought we made it clear we **HATE** these kind of parties!" David protested, trying to get his — _their_ — point across with their uncle **_that they damn well weren't going to this party!_**

"Because it is _required_. We were invited and we can't avoid this party this time."

Gritting his teeth, the young teen turned around and slammed the door as he walked out.

This made The Earl sigh and pout a bit. What could he do though? They couldn't afford to miss this party.

* * *

He was pissed, no, BEYOND pissed.

"Why the fuck should I have to go?! I don't want to go with some chick I don't know, let alone a human!"

"Then why don't you and Jasdero imagine the perfect girl?"

"Why the fuck should we?" David snapped, not giving much thought as to what his 'brother' has said. "And Jasdero would have to go with someone as well, won't they?"

Rolling his eyes, Tyki Mikk walks away. "It was just a suggestion, and yes."

Jasdero tilted their head to the side, "It is a good suggestion, brother."

The Noah of Pleasure stared. "I know. I came up with it. Try telling that to David though," Tyki sighed as he left the room to get away from the craziness that is David who was now ranting at Rhode who made a comment that David didn't like. Rhode simply grinned as she listened.

Turning their attention back to David, watching the flush raise up and stutter at a comment Rhode made. Imagine the perfect girl? Jasdero grinned, walked over to David and grabbed his hand, and begun the process of doing just that.

Lengthy, dark hair with natural highlights. Almond-shaped with expressive brown eyes. Not ugly but not too pretty, either. Far from being skinny but not overweight. Respectful but not a push-over with a hint of a sarcasm that lingers in their tone while they speak. That would be the perfect woman for David, temporary or not, Jasdero thought with a grin.

David noticed what his twin was doing a moment too late, but Rhode was happy to place her hand into Jasdero's other hand to, _heh_ , lend her powers to bring that perfect girl here for David. The result ended up being a door appeared and opened up to drop an unconscious somewhat roughly body onto the floor before disappearing as flashy as it appeared.

Jasdero yelped when their brother smacked them upside the head, "What was that for?!"

"For bringing me a human!" David hollered in angry. Honestly, the perfect girl was a _human?_ "Couldn't you have made a doll that would only last for a week at most?"

"Now, now," Rhode teased, "This girl just so happens to be perfect for you. After all, Jasdero thought her up _just for you_ — didn't you Jas~?" They nodded with a happy expression. "To think my powers would transport a human from another world though," She added somberly as she stared at the woman on the floor, somehow still sleeping peacefully. Rhode felt amusement when she caught sight of drool lingering at the corner of the human's mouth, which she rubbed away onto the fluffy pillow she came here with.

"Another world? You got to be jerking my chain now, Rhode."

"Hmm~? Perhaps, perhaps not. She just doesn't have the same smell as the vile mortals here; surely you have noticed? She smells of fruits and flowers… her aroma is _unsoiled_." Rhode decided she would tolerate this human, like she does Allen.

David nose twitched at the mention of the scent he has been sniffing at for the past five minutes and, reluctantly admitted to himself (to himself), that it was indeed memorizing. It was as though she was giving off the scent of a pomegranate strongly and the barest hint of lilacs. Certainly not a mix he would have ever thought would go **_amazing_** together.

Her hair looked so soft and healthy too, shiny even under this terrible lighting in the living area. Inky chocolate locks splayed out like one in an ancient painting. Her sun-kissed skin looked great against the white see-through shirt, displaying the dark shirt with too-skinny straps, which hung loose on her.

He had to admit, she was… beautiful.

She was HUMAN though!

Rhode and Jasdero tilted their heads to the side as they watch David mutter to himself uneasily before deciding that he wasn't going to do anything with the human, thus Rhode told Jasdero to get an Akuma to prepare a room for their guest to stay in while she dealt with Earl.

* * *

 **OMAKE!**

As David muttered to himself creepily as he crouched by the sleeping human, Rhode turned to Jasdero and smiled widely at them. "Jasdero, you should imagine _your_ perfect suitor. Probably be best if it was a guy though. Humans think you are female, I believe."

They did.

The end result ended up being a strange human that was just as androgynous looking as Jasdero were but … well, anyway! Welcome, Juuzou Suzuya, to the world of Akuma and Exorcists! Enjoy your stay and causing mayhem to everything, and try not to die a horrible death (or cause any messy deaths while here)!


End file.
